fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lars O'Ryenne
"I assume all responsibility for my actions when i'm on the field." - Lars to Ronin Kuro in When Iron Sharpens Iron "He doesn't have much in the way of raw power, but he is exceptionally bright, fast, and adaptable." - Skydek Lars O'Ryenne (ラルスオリオン, Rarusu Orion) is a mage and a Tier-4 (S-Class) hunter in the Orion's Belt Guild. He is known in his guild for being one of the most versatile combatants of monsters, being able to fit many roles during hunts. His intellect and leadership abilities are respected among most members of his guild and for this, he is addressed by most members of his guild as "captain." His Hylion counterpart is Ryan Luz. History Lars was born in Corrente, a small town in Central Joya. As a child, he was not prodigious, but he never fell behind his peers when it came to learning how to use magic. He had an avid fascination with Requip Magic but struggled in learning how to use it until he turned 11. at age 13, Lars underwent a rebellious phase. Wanting to prove his strength as a wizard, Lars (unbeknownst to his parents), picked a fight with a bear and managed to take it down, almost getting himself killed in the process. This inspired anger and scorn from his parents as they swiftly punished Lars for behaving so recklessly. After recovering from his injuries, Lars ran away form home, heading in the direction of the Northeast Mountains in Joya. In the mountains, Lars encountered a member of Orion's Belt hunting a Terraquestreon. Inspired by the sight of the hunter taking down the Monster, Lars pestered the hunter to teach him how to hunt. The hunter refused, but instead offered to bring Lars to the Orion's Belt Guild. From there, Lars joined the guild and took residence in the Guild Hall. When he first joined Orion's Belt, Lars was a source of spectacle. However, after 2 years of being in the Orion's Belt guild, Lars began to take his hunting career more seriously after seeing newcomers surpass him in rank and ability. Along the way, Lars began to slowly take shape into the person he is today as he trained both his body and mind day-after-day. Years of training had made his mind and abilities sharper, slowly earning him the respect from the same people who once looked down on him. At the age of 22, Lars lost his arm during a hunt and in the following weeks, it was replaced with a prosthetic arm. The injury stunted his ability to requip quickly on the left side of his body. In spite of this, He spent the following years learning how to fight with his handicap, leading him to develop a new style of Requip Magic known as "The Maimed" which involves re-equipping prosthetic arms each with the ability to channel and exert a different type of magic. Appearance Lars is a young man standing at 5'5" with very short brown hair and a muscular body. His use of Requip Magic allows him to change his attire at will, but he generally wears special plate armor when working around the guild or on a hunt. The armor sports no helmet, pauldrons with spiked tips at the ends of the plates, a breastplate with polygon-shaped plates covering his chest and abdominal region, plated tassets, and plated boots. The armor sports no emblem of any kind as it was made upon the request of Lars himself. His casual attire may vary depending on the season, with shorts and T shirts in spring and summer, special fur jackets in the winter, and jeans and sweaters in the fall. Lars's most distinct feature is his prosthetic left arm. Personality Lars is a very intelligent individual who spends most of his time researching ecology and history. He has a passion for monster hunting that shows in the quality of his work. At times, however, he can be very sarcastic and facetious to the annoyance of some. In battle, Lars is shown to be calm and collected; rarely cracking under pressure. He is a quick thinker and as such, many people who do jobs with him trust his judgement and decision making skills to see them through. Abilities "I am not an S-Class Mage; I am a professional hunter." Style of Combat Lars' style of combat is specifically geared towards fighting large monsters. He utilizes Requp magic to fight in a very acrobatic and energetic manner. He is known to re-equip weapons mid motion and mid-attack, doing so to chain together combinations of attacks. Because he only fights monsters, Lars is not comfortable fighting other people using his magic, so his hand-to- hand combat skills aren't nearly as honed as his monster hunting skills. Though he is strong, Lars prefers to act as a decoy when fighting on a team as his knowledge of monsters enable him to effectively provoke and enrage monsters into a blind fury, giving his teammates a plethora of openings to attack. His sheer speed means that he is hardly ever caught by monsters. Lars thus uses his speed and wits to give his teammates the tactical advantage over the monster. On top of that, Lars is very fond of taunting monsters during a hunt to draw their attention. Magic Requip: '''Being his signature form of magic, Lars possesses virtuosic skill with Requip Magic. Lars is known locally to use his Requip magic in a unique way: by reequipping weapons and armor mid attack/motion to string together deadly combos. With over 18 years of constant practice, Lars has the ability to reequip weapons and armor '''very fast to show for it. He developed his acrobatic style of fighting around his ability to reequip multiple weapons and pieces of armor in a very short period of time. He will often mix armor pieces in order to achieve a specific type of movement when in battle. His speed at which he reequips weapons/armor allows for exceptional and flexibility in combat. Combined with his strength and running speed, Lars possesses some of the best maneuverability among the members of his guild. All of Lars' weapons, equipment and armor are designed and engineered to be able to take down large monsters. * The Maimed: "The Maimed" is a unique style of Requip Magic which Lars developed when recovering from the surgery to implant his new prosthetic arm. Becuase losing his left arm stunted his ability to re-equip weapons on the left side of his body, Lars was left unable to fight at hsi full potential. He eventually had a special prosthetic arm made whcih would allow him to channel requip magic on the left side of his body so that he would be able to fight as if he had never lost his arm. After the successful development of this arm, Lars took the idea further to have arms made which would allow him to use other types of magic. Switching arms is a much slower process than normal Requip because Lars has to "dismount" the arm from his shoulder-base before it can be swapped out. The arm that gets swapped in must then be mounted on the base before it can be of any use. * Requip Relay: '''Requip Relay allows Lars to summon items that are stored in the real world long distances away. Storing a Relay lacrima in a desired location, another in his pocket dimention, and one on his person, Lars can transfer his magic into his pocket dimension and back out to the desired location through the three lacrima, using it to bring items to him or to send items to that location. This has no practical use in combat because a Requip Relay takes significantly more time to do, especially if the item summoned is in a far away location. However, it allows Lars to access his equipment should he have forgotten it at his house. In some circumstances, Lars can also use it as a means of communication to people far away. * '''Critical Link: Critical Link is a technique that involved swapping weapons/armour while in use fast enough that the magic in the previous weapon/armor gets transferred to the new weapon, temporarily augmenting the effects of the new weapon/armor in the process. The timing for a Critical Link is very strict and thereofre requires much practice in order to successfully pull off. Lars has practiced the use of Critical Link and has applied it in battle, though he can only do a critical link between his Spring Greaves and Jet Greaves to launch himself at high speeds. * Requip Cutoff: When Lars' mind becomes fatigued, he may fail a swap of weapons during the process of sqitchign weapons. WHen this happens, items that pass between dimensions may et damaged or "cut in half" Celestial Spirit Magic: Lars does practice Celestial SPirit summoning through the use of Gate Keys. However, according to Noreen D'agostino, Lars is very bad at using this type of magic. * Gate of the Pony: Lars' only key which is a silver gate key. THis key summons Equuleus, A celestial spirit that resembles a blue electrical horse. Lars calls upon this spirit as a means of emergency evacuation or exfiltration. He may also call upon Equuleus to engage an enemy in mounted combat as their synergy allows for the two to execute deadly combinations of attacks. Telekinesis: Lars has the ability to use his mind to lift, move around, and operate his weapons. He is capable of telepathically using multiple weapons at once while using the weaons in his hands, allowing for more offensive and defensive options in combat. Second Origin Activation: '''Lars is capable of tapping into his second origin. However, Lars utilizes no advanced spells when using his Second Origin as he only uses it as an emergency means of replenishing his magic supply should he run out too quickly. However, He does has a few healing spells that he can use upon activation of his second origin. * '''Inventory: This is a simple use of hi second origin. Lars summons all the weapons that he has stored in his pocket dimension and using the power granted by the second origin release, he is able to controll all of them at once. Attributes Master Tactician and High Intellect: 'Being his flagship quality, Lars is an exceptional tactician. His ability to creatively solve problems under pressure makes him a valuable asset in any hunt. His vast knowledge of the mosnters he hunts down proves to be very influentel in Lars' creation of battle strategies. Always thinking several steps ahead, Lars is very adaptable and has demonstrated the ability to make the most out of unprecedented changes in the dynamic of a fight. '''Strength: '''Lars possesses quite a bit of physical strength. He possesses enough strength to support himself when doing all the acrobatic maneuvers he likes to do when hunting monsters. However, raw strength is not Lars' forté. '''Sharp Reflexes: '''Lars has very sharp reflexes. This and his ability to reequip fast enables Lars to swiftly and accordingly respond to surprise attacks. I'mmense Speed: '''Lars is a '''very fast runner with his running speed being honed by many years of constantly running away from monsters. On top of that, Lars is extremely quick and precise with is strikes and movement. This makes Lars very hard to catch when in combat. He can also use his requip magic to increase his movement speed to get away from monsters that can outrun him. Bountiful Stamina: Lars has an incredible amount of stamina, and this is one of his flagship traits as a combatant. A lifetime of hunting as a decoy has honed this trait. Combined with his patience, Lars has the means to outlast monsters. Master Weapons Specialist: '''Lars possesses knowledge of many types of weaponry. He is able to use many different types of weapons with considerable skill, making him a very versatile fighter. '''Expert Survivalist: Lars has exceptional survival skills and can be depended upon when out in the wilderness. Master Escape Artist: '''This trait contributes to Lars's effectiveness as a decoy. His speed and use of requip enable Lars to escape many monsters and even people who may chase after him. '''Flexibility: Lars is very flexible, moreso than the average male. This enables him to contort his body in any way he needs to in order to attack in a very acrobatic manner Trivia * Lars O'Ryenne's creation was directly inspired by Capcom's Monster Hunter Series * Lars was initially designed to be 24 years old and have lots of wrinkles/signs of aging on his face. He was also initially supposed to be the Guild Master of Orion's Belt as well as a master blacksmith, but that idea was scrapped in an attempt to avoid making Lars a "Jack of all trades." His skills were then limited to Leadership, Mastery of requip, Knowledge of weapons and survival, and knowledge of monsters. He was initially planned to be the strongest member of his guild, but that idea was scrapped to accommodate his quality as a team player. * Lars claims that he would love to join Koma Inu if it weren't for their S-class job rules. According to him, being in that guild would make it harder for him to find steady work. * Lars' battle theme is That Person's Name Is * Lars O'Ryenne's stats are: Category:Orion's Belt Category:Requip User Category:Monster Hunter Category:Fairy Tail: Frontier